Tâche délicate
by Ministarlet
Summary: Alice et Emmet dans une position difficile...
1. Tâche délicate

**Tâche délicate...**

« Alice ? Tu es sûre que tu ne préfères pas que je t'attende dehors ? »

Alice foudroya son frère du regard.

« Emmet, essaierais-tu de me lâcher dans un moment aussi crucial ? J'ai besoin de toi, c'est important pour Edward... »

Emmet soupira et tira le rideau qui le séparait de sa soeur. Il réprima un sourire, le choix allait être difficile...

« Alors ! Emmet ? » s'impatienta Alice.

« -Ben...

-Coton ? Satin ? Soie ? Nylon ? Vert, Rouge ou bleu ? Dentelle ? Tu dois bien savoir ce qu'il préfère !

-Alors personnellement le petit ensemble rouge que tu avais il y a deux secondes me donnait des...

-Emmet ! Je t'avais promis que Rose ne saurait rien mais si tu continues... Il y aura des cendres ! »

Emmet ronchonna pour la forme. Le lutin de taille réduite qui lui tenait lieu de soeur fronça les sourcils, tentant désespéremment de chasser au plus vite des visions de la plus belle des Cullen, et la femme d'Emmet, Rosalie, et de son mari dans une situation... Intime.

« -Tiens je ne connaissais pas cette position là, marmonna Alice oubliant un court instant l'ouïe fine de son gorille de frère.

-Tu veux que je te montre ? lança malicieusement ce dernier.

-Attention Emmet, ou je vais prévenir Rosalie ! Tu crois que je devrais prendre le nuisette noire ? »

Emmet grimaça à l'idée que sa soeur l'ait pris au sérieux. Alice soupira et referma le rideau d'un coup sec en pestant? Pourquoi est-ce que les grands couturiers ne connaissent pas de taille inférieure à 34 ?  
Quand elle écarta le fin bout de tissu qui la séparait d'Emmet, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« -Alice, en dix jours Bella ne peut pas mettre trente-deux ensembles !!!

-Tu crois ? Alors je vais prendre le vert avec la dentelle, le noir en satin... Oh et puis celui-ci, et celui-là ! Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Elle continua ainsi pendant un petit moment.

« Alice tu as fini ? » s'esclaffa Emmet.

« Oui, répondit-elle, triomphante. Il en reste vingt-huit ! »

Emmet leva les yeux au ciel et l'accompagna à la caisse. La jeune femme présenta sa carte bleue toute contente. Emmet songea à l'ensemble rouge en soie, il reviendrait le chercher le lendemain. Rosalie et lui devaient aller à l'île d'Esmée dès le retour des jeunes mariés...  
Il était perdu dans ses pensées, très très agréables, quand le grognement d'Alice, qui lui arrivait au niveau du coude, le réveilla brusquement.  
Sa « petite » soeur avançait la lèvre inférieure et cette moue la faisait ressembler à une petite fille triste. D'ailleurs, si elle avait pu pleurer, nul doute que les larmes couleraient déjà à flot... Instinctivement, il lui tendit les bras et elle s'y réfugia.

« Emmeeeeeet ! Il faut que tu m'aides !!! »

Emmet acquiesça : « tout ce que tu veux... »  
Le lutin sanglota : « ma carte de crédit marche pas !!! »  
Emmet laissa échapper un rire tonitruant.

« Déjà ? La dernière fois ta « pauvre » carte avait duré plus longtemps...

-Emmet !

-Bon... Prends la mienne. Je suppose que tu connais déjà le code...

-Merci mon gros chimpanzé ! Ca ne te dérange pas hein ? »

Elle lui sauta dans les bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il la repoussa, il détestait qu'on touche ses cheveux. Personne n'en avait le droit. Sauf Rosalie. Et encore... Dans certaines situations... Intimes !

« Ca vous fera 38000 euros ...»

Alice recula prudemment d'un pas pour se mettre hors de portée d'Emmet.

« Aliiiiiice ! »

La jeune femme récupéra le sac et chercha ses clefs avant de se mettre à courir vers sa Porsche (jaune !).  
Emmet soupira. On ne le reprendra plus jamais dans un magasin de lingerie fine...

« Eh ! Alice ! Où est-ce que j'ai mis le ticket de caisse ??? »

_A suivre prochainement..._


	2. Tâche délicate : le retour

_Note des auteurs : Alors, d'abord, nous tenons à vous remercier pour les reviews et pour les assez nombreuses personnes qui ont ajouté Tâche délicate dans leurs alertes._

_Et oui, je dis bien nous. Parce que nous sommes en effet deux jeunes auteurs ! Seulement, il est impossible de poster sur le compte de plusieurs. Ce qui manque sur ce site si vous voulez mon avis (c'est ministarlet qui parle). Cette fic a donc été écrite par Cuvette et par Ministarlet (ne me demandez pas pourquoi elle a choisi Cuvette comme pseudo, ça me dépasse totalement ! J'ai bien une théorie mais elle risque de ne pas apprécier et après elle me laissera plus tricher avec elle ^^), nous sommes deux voisines de classe (dans quasiment toutes les matières) et Tâche délicate est écrite pendant nos longues heures d'ennui à l'école. La première partie vous a apparemment plu et j'espère que vous aimerez celui-ci, même s'il est moins bon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est juste une transition. Vous adorerez le prochain. Bon, on vous laisse lire maintenant !_

**Tâche délicate, partie 2**

"Alice, était-il nécessaire d'acheter ça ? Demanda Edward.  
-Tu veux dire , qu'Emmet ait acheté ça ! S'insurgea Emmet.  
-Désolé vieux frère. Alors, Alice, pourquoi as-tu ruiné Emmet ?  
-Au lieu de me crier dessus tu devrais me remercier. Parce qu'avec ces lingeries j'ai vu des choses qui..."

Edward empoigna sa petite soeur et la relâcha d'un air résigné. Auriez-vous la force d'envoyer valser un petit lutin tout content de lui sur un piano à queue ? Lui n'en avait pas le courage. Le pianon coûtait bien trop cher... Il se contenta donc de soupirer.

"-Je suis content Alice mais...  
-Eh bien tu peux, au prix où j'ai payé ces trucs !!!"

Alice sourit d'un air penaud. Elle lui tendit le paquet rose. Edward le repoussa.

"-Je préfère attendre de les voir sur Bella.  
-Toi, tu as encore fouillé dans ma tête, lança Alice avec un sourire coquin. Tu as vu que c'était utile d'acheter autant d'ensembles !"

Emmet s'agita.

"Aliiiiice, dit-il d'un ton traînant, comme un enfant qui s'ennuie.  
-Quoi ?  
-On fait un pari ?  
-Emmet... "menaça Edward, les sourcils fronçés. Un tressaillement aux coins de ses lèvres le trahit cependant. Il était assez amusé par l'imagination débordante de sa fratrie.

"-Une chaîne de magasin qu'ils détruisent la maison en moins de 109 secondes !"

Alice ricana, excessivement sûre d'elle.

"-Alors tu as intérêt à économiser, Emmet !"

Edward passa une main sur son visage, retenant un éclat de rire, bien qu'il soit mort de honte. Ou du moins, le serait-il si le ridicule tuait et s'il était humain. Alice, amusée mais compatissante, prit conscience de la gêne qui envahissait le plus jeune des Cullen. Elle ne possédait certes pas son talent télépatique, mais elle aurait pu parier cinquante ans de shopping que les pensées qui se bousculaient dans la tête de son frère présentaient toutes sortes de situations... Intimes ! Un grand silence s'installa. Emmet, qui commençait à être gêné, décida de rompre la glace. Il retourna l'emballage rose et fouilla parmi les innombrables morceaux de tissu de taille ridicule que Bella refuserait très certainement de porter. Dommage qu'elle et Rosalie ne fasse pas la même taille, nota-t-il, s'attirant un sourire moqueur de la part de son frère. Ne trouvant pas ce qu'il cherchait, le colosse se releva et se dirigea vers la porte en bougonnant.

"-Avec tout ça, j'ai toujours pas retrouvé ce fichu ticket de caisse !"

_A suivre dès la rentrée..._


	3. Tâche délicate : bientôt la fin

**Tâche délicate **

_Encore un chapitre écrit avec Cuvette en cours, pour changer les bonnes habitudes !  
__Bon, c'est vrai, j'avoue qu'il a tardé, mais c'est uniquement ma faute. Parce que voyez-vous, j'avais un peu la flemme de taper ces deux chapitres (l'un est encore à venir) alors qu'ils étaient écrits depuis longtemps. Vous comprenez, nous avons plein de fics sur le feu, et il est difficile d'écrire et de recopier nos inventions. Je devrais peut-être penser à engager une secrétaire. Parce que nous devenons des stars, grâce à vous !  
__Vous ne devinerez jamais : Cuvette m'a raconté qu'on nous a demandé notre autorisation pour traduire Alice à Paris en RUSSE !!! Si si je vous jure ! Si jamais la lectrice se reconnaît, je la remercie vraiment, nous sommes très flattées !  
__Bon j'arrête les hors sujets, et je vous laisse ce bébé.  
__Amusez-vous bien !_

-

Rosalie s'affairait autour de la machine à laver_ (voir linge sale en famille)._ Elle avait dit à Esmé et Alice qu'elle refuserait de se prêter au jeu de faire rétrécir les vêtements pour en faire des habits de poupée mais... Elle avait un compte à régler avec Emmet. Elle prit toutefois soin de vider les poches de son mari, qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de tout mettre dans ses poches, ce qui déformait les vêtements et contrariait très fortement Alice... Avec émotion elle se souvint du jour où Alice avait balancé toutes les affaires qui se trouvaient dans les poches d'Emmet du haut de la tour Eiffel (voir Alice à paris ça promet, posté sur le compte de cuvette). Tout en veillant à ne pas abîmer les vêtements bien sûr. Sauf que la bague de fiançailles que son futur mari devait lui offrir se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches. Finalement, c'était Alice qui avait été balancée du haut de la tour Eiffel.

Rosalie soupira et était prête à enterrer la hache de guerre grâce à ce bon souvenir. Quand elle trouva un ticket de caisse. Le ticket de caisse. Le fameux ticket de caisse que son idiot de mari cherchait depuis des jouers. Mais au fait... Quel ticket de caisse ?  
Elle déplia lentement ce chiffon. Ses doigts fins se crispèrent sur le papier de mauvaise qualité quand elle regarda le montant. En fait, si elle n'était pas déjà morte, son coeur se serait arrêté.  
Puis, son regard se posa sur la liste interminable des achats. Ses mains agrippèrent la machine à laver quand elle lut la nature des articles.

"-EMMET !"

Celui-ci jouait tranquillement à la playstation 3 avec Jasper, sans se douter du drame qui se déroulait à l'étage, quand il entendit sa femme l'appeler. Ou plutôt hurler son prénom. Il entendit son pas dans les escaliers.

"-Deux minutes, j'ai pas fini d'écraser Jasper !"

Mais quand elle arriva devant lui, écumant de rage avec un petit bout de papier qu'il reconnut aussitôt, il comprit que les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer.

"-Rosie ?"

Jasper s'esclaffa. Emmet se tourna vivement vers lui, menaçant. Son frère comprit et lança des ondes d'allégresse en direction de Rosalie. Les deux hommes comprirent immédiatement leur erreur : le visage de la jeune femme se transfigura, mi-béat, mi-rageur.  
Jasper hésita. Rosalie, d'habitude si élégante et si raffinée, faisait peur à voir. Il envoya d'autres ondes, plus fortes encore. Emmet lui donna une claque derrière la tête et Rosalie retrouva instantanément son visage rageur.

"-Après réflexion, c'était mieux avant !"

Jasper se prit une autre claque. Non, deux autres claques. Rosalie avait visiblement envie de se défouler et Emmet savait (parfois) se faire oublier. La vie vampirique était vraiment injuste des fois !  
Emmet éclata de rire, ce qui ramena la colère de sa bien-aimée sur lui.

"-Bon, moi j'y vais, j'ai envie d'un thé" Grogna Jasper en se relevant difficilement.

"-Jasper, tu ne bois pas de thé !" lança Emmet à son traître de frère qui le laissait seul avec sa femme. Gloups.

"-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda en hurlant Rosalie.

-Euh, un ticket de caisse, risqua l'homme à la carrure d'athlète ou de grizzli.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

_(note de cuvette : dans ces cas là, Emmet, il ne faut rien répondre !)_

"-Mais, pas du tout ma chérie, viens on va dans la chambre...

-Ne rêve pas ! Et à partir de maintenant on fait chambre à part ! Remercie moi, tu pourras aller voir celle à qui tu as offert des dizaines de lingeries féminines ! Acheva-t-elle.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire que... Avec Bella ?

-Bella ?!

-En fait, c'est plutôt avec Alice qu'on a...

-Alice ! Tu as osé avec Alice ?!"

Rosalie se jeta sur lui, Emmet se méprit et l'embrassa. Mauvais plan. Roslaie le mordit violemment. S'il avait été humain, il se serait vidé de son sang.  
Elle s'écarta et partit en courant. Esmé l'arrêta.

"-Ma chérie ?

-Où sont Alice et Bella ? J'ai deux corps à démembrer !"

Esmé laissa tomber le saladier qu'elle tenait, éclaboussant toute la pièce. Bella sauterait un repas... Rosalie s'arrêta brusquement sous l'oeil effaré de sa mère de 26 ans. Décidémment sa fille n'allait pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Surtout quand elle se mit à rire.

"-Rose, tout va bien ?"

Rosalie lui adressa un sourire diabolique. Puisqu'il fallait aller en enfer, autant se damner avec application ! Ella ramassa le saladier et le tendit d'un air presque joyeux à Esmé.

"-Il fait un peu froid ici, tu ne trouves pas ?"*

_A suivre_

_*Je tiens à préciser que nous SAVONS que les vampires n'ont pas froid ! Nous avons juste besoin de cette réplique pour le chapitre suivant, qui, soit dit entre nous, est le plus dingue des 4 !_


	4. Tâche délicate : the end

**Tâche délicate 4**

_Je suis vraiment désolée du temps que j'ai mis à tout taper sur ordi... En fait, cette fic est fini depuis la rentrée et si elle n'arrive que maintenant, c'est ma faute, j'en suis désolée. Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews (on adoooore, on se sent aimé!!!) et/ou nous ont ajoutées dans l'une ou l'autres de leurs listes.  
__On s'est bien amusées, avec Cuvette (rappelez moi de lui demander l'origine de son pseudo) à la finir mais j'avoue que j'étais contente d'avoir fini cette fic. Vous comprenez, on en a tellement à écrire ! La liste des fictions à venir est vraiment TRES longue !!!!  
__Alors, sachez que nous sommes encore là pour un moment, et amusez-vous bien !_

.

.

-Carlisle ! Appela Esmé en dévalant les escaliers complètement affolée.

Le visage de son époux s'afficha dans l'embrasure de la porte de son bureau.

-Esmé ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Désolée, tu travaillais ?

Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière lui et sa femme aperçut la nouvelle console sortie au Japon il y a quelques jours.

-Oui, je travaillais.

-Je vois... Carlisle, notre fille m'inquiète. Rose.

-Plus que d'habitude.... ? Marmonna le docteur.

-Elle fait un feu !

Carlisle haussa un sourcil. Ah oui, effectivement...

-Tu as laissé traîner les allumettes ?

-Carlisle !!!

Pour reprendre l'expression favorite d'Edward et Bella, Oups ! Visiblement, ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour. Soudain, un grand cri retentit, et résonna dans toute la maison.  
Les deux vampires se précipitèrent au rez-de-chaussée. Et arrivèrent à temps pour voir Rosalie lancer un papier qui ressemblait étrangement à... Un ticket de caisse dans la cheminée. Emmet, qui avait poussé le cri, tomba à genoux.

-Ma soeur préférée ! Rose ! Tu n'as pas fait ça ?!

Carlisle se tourna vers Esmé, ne comprenant plus rien. Celle-ci haussa les épaules, sérieusement inquiète. Dans l'âtre ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendres...

-Rose ! Continua Emmet.

Rosalie regardait, très satisfaite, les lamentations de son mari.

-Que veut dire Emmet, ma chérie ? Demanda Esmé.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Emmet prit un vase et commença à mettre le tas de cendres dans le pot. Il le serra très fort contre lui en le berçant.

"-Finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas pour Rose que tu devrais t'inquiéter, marmonna Carlisle à Esmé. Elle parut perplexe mais ne put s'empêcher de l'approuver.

Emmet continuait de bercer son vase. Rosalie sourit davantage encore.

"-Je suis désolé de n'avoir jamais mis le t-shirt jaune... Mais tu comprends, j'aime pas le jaune !é

Carlisle éloigna les deux femmes de son fils. C'était peut-être contagieux....

"-Rose, Rose, Rose..."

Esmé se dégagea doucement pour prendre le garçon dans ses bras, tout en lançant un regard lourd de reproches à Rosalie.

"-Oh Maman, sanglota Emmet, Alice est dans ce pot..."

Esmé sourit, extasiée comme chaque fois que ses enfants l'appelaient Maman. Puis...

"-Comment ça, Alice est dans ce pot ?

-Oui Maman... Dans ce pot...

-Alice n'a jamais été grande, fit remarquer Rosalie.

-Rosalie, grogna Esmé. Explique moi tout de suite pourquoi mon petit lutin adoré se retrouve en cendres ?!"

Rosalie se ratatinait à la vue de la colère d'Esmé.

"Emmet a... (elle déglutit) Mon mari a acheté des sous-vêtements sexy à ma soeur pour des milliers de dollars ! Et Dieu sait encore ce qu'ils ont fait !"

Esmé et Carlisle regardèrent choqué leur fils. Quand ils entendirent un énorme bruit au dessus d'eux. Deux secondes plus tard un Jasper particulièrement énervé leur faisait face. Le regard haineux, jaloux, triste, il se jeta sur Emmet. Surpris, celui-ci cassa le vase rempli de cendres... Rosalie vint au secrours de son insupportable mari. Tout le monde se figea, prêt à passer à l'attaque. Les grognements couvraient tous les autres bruits de la maison. C'est certainement pour cela qu'aucun d'entre eux n'entendit le bruit de l'aspirateur _(note de Ministarlet : et oui... J'ai osé...)._ Quand ils se rendirent compte de ce que Bella avait fait, il était déjà trop tard. Esmé et Emmet hurlèrent et même Carlisle réagit. Il se jeta sur l'aspirateur et en retira le sac en papier qu'il vida sur la moquette.

"-La moquette est fichue soupira Bella qui ne comprendait rien. Alice va devoir refaire la déco !"

C'en était trop pour Esmé, elle gifla violemment Rosalie et s'assit dans le canapé, refusant de croiser leurs regards. Tout le monde se sentait triste, sauf Bella qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi on ne la laissait pas aspirer toute cette poussière. Rosalie racla sa gorge et s'enfouit dans les bras d'Emmet qui semblait trop faible pour résister. Jasper se relva malheureux, prêt à sauter sur tout quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. La famille se figea brusquement. Rosalie était secouée de petits tremblements. Ebahi, Emmet la regarda et la repoussa. En fait, elle était écroulée de rire.

"-Cette famille est dingue."

Tous approuvèrent vigoureusement Jasper.  
Les pas se rapprochèrent et bientôt un fine silhouette apparut sur le seuil de la porte du salon.  
BANG !_ (note de Ministarlet : parce qu'en plus Cuvette se met au doublage des bruits !)_

"-Emmet, attention voyons! Tu vas salir ton jean ! Jasper, tout va bien ? Vous en faites une tête les gens !"

Emmet se jeta sur sa soeur l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises.

"-Berk ! Mais tu es fou ! Ca ne fait que deux heures que je suis partie ! Je sais à quel point tu m'adores mais quand même !

-Tu es vivante !

-Euh... Oui, bon sens de l'observation ! Même si je suis techniquement morte.. Et j'ai entendu parler d'un T-shirt jaune..."

Jasper et Rosalie grognèrent simultanément et Emmet arrêta d'embrasser sa soeur qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Alice s'essuya la joue, pleine de bave. Jasper la prit dans ses bras.

"-Explication tout de suite ! Exigea Esmé.

-Chérie, Rosalie a fait une bêtise en faisant croire qu'elle avait bruûé Alice mais il faut oublier, dit Carlisle.

-Ok..., concéda la jeune femme.

-Moi je veux qu'Emmet m'offre les mêmes lingeries qu'à Bella, intima Rosalie.

-Mais... Rose ! Tu as vu ce que ça m'a coûté ?!"

Emmet s'étranglait. Mais sous le regard de sa jeune femme, il se calma rapidement.

"-Bon, je peux passer l'aspirateur maintenant ?"

Bella n'avait toujours rien compris... De toutes façons, cette famille était dingue !

**Fin !**


End file.
